


Evil Author Day - Forks in the Road Edition

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book: Eclipse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is Bree Tanner, I'm calling it soulmates now, Imprinting is gross, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant to Harry Potter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not totally canon compliant to The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Riley Biers is a little shit, Story takes place during Eclipse, To Twilight, Work In Progress, a Bree Tanner remix story, but some familiar characters, newborn army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Hermione Granger leaves Britain behind for her physical and mental health, she decides to leave everything "Hermione Granger" behind as well. Dying her hair, getting a straightening treatment, and buying fake glasses, she has become Mya Tanner for privacy and a new life.Creating a home in Seattle, Washington, she meets a cute young man during her employment at a bookshop. When he disappears, and then suddenly reappears, she is launched into a whole new world, making enemies and allies along the way.Maybe even finding a whole new family.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	Evil Author Day - Forks in the Road Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> my second contribution for Evil Author Day.
> 
> Again, this is in the works, but with life, deadlines, and fandom fests, who knows when I will get to it. I plan to finish somethings before continuing this, but there is quite a bit already planned and done. So, never fear, it will happen. I'm just not sure when. Best case scenario, you'll see it continued this year. 
> 
> Another shoutout to my alphabet, KoraKwidditch, who is a big reason this is as far along as it is. I love this story and I hope you'll enjoy this snippet and whatever comes next (whenever it comes next). 
> 
> Big shoutout to my whole alpha team for this, LunaRavenclaw9, MalfoysRaven, and ArielSakura. Ya'll are the best friends a girl could ask for. 
> 
> Also, be sure to scroll to the very end to see some amazing art done by KoraKwidditch for this story. It was by birthday gift back in October and I still stare at it everyday (it's my phone background lol)
> 
> Coverart by noxsoulmate!
> 
> Faceclaim for Hermione is Maia Mitchell so she would still have the Hermione essence but have the Bree baby face.
> 
> ~takes place during the events of Eclipse and post-war, some timelines are changed in order to match up ages and events, the best thing to do is just go with it and don't question it too much lol~

**Forks in the Road**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Hermione Granger—now Mya Tanner—put the last few books away, finally finishing off the shipment they received yesterday. Phil and Ellie came from the back room, having changed out of their uniforms, which was really just a shirt, but Phil always got grumpy when either her or Ellie mentioned that. 

“Almost done Mya?” Phil asked, as he closed out the till and started counting the tip jar. 

Today, their jars had read “Romance” and “Action.” They often had little competitions with their tip jars. They never really cared which one won, but it was fun to see people put a dollar or some coins in either side, therefore voting on which they preferred. They’ve done genres, movies, major book characters, various love interests in books, and even something as simple as picking between two colors. That last one was the only one they were invested in when it came to winning, because the winning color would be what they were going to repaint the store. 

Mya smiled, “Yep, just these boxes to break down and throw out back. You all can go ahead, I’ll lock up behind me.”

Phil divied up the tips three ways and left hers on the counter, handing Ellie her share as they headed to the door. 

“You be careful getting home. See you tomorrow afternoon,” Phil called. 

“Bye, Mya!” Ellie called, leaving behind him. 

She heard the lock click into place and jumped down from her step stool. 

Magus Books. 

That’s where she worked now. It was a combined Wizarding and Muggle bookshop, half of it catering to her kind and half of it catering to Muggles. It was a mirror image of itself. The back half belonging to the Wizarding books and the front half housing Muggle literature. The Muggles thought the store ended at the point where the “mirror” met, but in reality it had a whole second side. It was blocked off with a Charm that showed them a blank wall, the Charm also only allowing those with a magical core across it. 

The Wizarding side opened up to a whole Wizarding Alley, much like Diagon, and the Muggle side opened up to a main road in downtown Seattle, Washington, USA. 

Hermione moved a few months after the war, changing her name, looks, and basic identity. Phil always knew who she was, and he still won’t tell her how, but he’s kept her secret and doesn’t judge her for hiding out. Even all the way out here, the name Hermione Granger held a weight that made her uncomfortable. She was famous for doing what she had to in order to survive, not all of those things being sunshine and daisies. Her mental health plummeted when all was said and done, and she’d been so  _ tired _ of being followed around that she exploded on some paparazzi, sealing her decision that it was time to leave. 

She’d been living here just over a year now, and feeling almost like her old self again. Finally. 

Breaking down the boxes until they were flat, she stomped on them a couple times, not that her stature or weight really did much. 

Carrying the stack through the Wizarding half and out back, she went around the side and threw everything into a dumpster, all of it immediately being banished to a recycling facility with magic. 

She locked the door behind her when she went back inside. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she passed through to the Muggle side once more. Unlocking the door, she stepped out, closing it behind her and locking it back up. 

Pulling her coat tighter around her as the wind chilled her, she started the short walk to her apartment building. She lived in the Muggle world so that she could access the college more easily. The University of Washington was just down the street and had a thriving Wizarding college embedded inside the university itself. The Muggle students of UDubbs having no idea what existed right beside them. They knew the student body was “eclectic” and had a huge art population, but they were oblivious to the fact that most of their eclectic classmates were actually witches and wizards. Mya took a couple classes there every week. 

She heard a can skitter across the road behind her, but when she turned to locate the source of the sound, she saw the street was empty. Not usually one to get spooked easily, something ominous settled in the pit of her stomach. Continuing on her path, she discreetly unzipped her purse and gripped the butt of her wand. Another noise sounded behind her, causing her to quicken her pace ever so slightly. 

Turning the last corner to her apartment building, she ran straight into a hard body, shrieking. 

“Oh my gods—” she tried to get her breathing back to normal. “Riley! You scared the shite out of me!”

“My bad,” Riley chuckled. “Didn’t realize you were so skittish, Mya.”

“It’s been a weird night.” Mya shook the jumpiness off of her. “Where the hell have you been? Everyone at the bar has been worried. They’re  _ this close _ to calling you a missing person.”

Mya continued on her path, knowing Riley would take up the walk next to her, having walked her home many times in the past. 

“I had some changes to get used to in my life, nothing too terrible,” Riley replied smoothly, his voice sounding off, but Mya wasn’t able to place why. 

“Well you should come to karaoke on Wednesday, everyone will be thrilled to see you again,” she said, suddenly noting Riley’s weird attire. “Why are you wearing sunglasses at night, you weirdo?”

“Would you like me to show you?” Riley asked, smiling.

If Mya had been paying closer attention, she would’ve noticed that smile was anything but warm. The next thing she knew, Riley had her purse in one hand and her wand in the other. She’d never even seen him move. 

“Riley—!” she screamed, but it was too late, a resounding crack slammed into her body, making her shiver at it’s finality. 

That was the last thing Mya Tanner saw before being pushed into an alleyway and knocked unconscious. 

* * *

**Amazing Art By KoraKwidditch**

****


End file.
